mouretsupiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jacqueline Stramp
Jacqueline Stramp is the chairwoman of the Nebula Cup planning committee. Appearance Jacqueline has brown eyes and parted dark grey hair. She wears red lipstick and large earrings. She also wears a dark red suit with a name tag, white trousers and a blue shirt Sailing 20. While flying a dinghy, she wears a spacesuit with a similar dark red and blue colour scheme Sailing 21 Personality & Character Though committed to her job, Jacqueline is fairly paranoid. Background Exactly when Jacqueline became involved with the dinghy racing committee and the Nebula Cup isn't known, but she was present when the incident at the 13th Nebula Cup took place . Plot Nebula Cup Arc (Anime-Only) During a meeting, Jacqueline was informed that Hakuoh Academy would be participating in the 19th Nebula Cup. Jacqueline mentioned that she expected that they wouldn't compete this time and wondered whether they would be able to handle those 'demons' in their current state. She listened as one of her colleagues made a suggestion and contacted the Harold Lloyd Insurance Union to hire a pirate crew for additional protection. She was slightly irritated by Show's introduction . Shortly before the race was about to start, Jacqueline was occupied with preparations and precautions, and thus paid little attention to Marika Kato, whom Show had given their job to, when she tried to talk to her, other than offhandedly allowing her to borrow a dinghy. Not long afterwards, after having a flashback to the events of the 13th Nebula Cup, Jacqueline was startled to learn from a coworker that Marika was from Hakuoh Academy. Believing that Marika was up to no good and with the race underway, Jacqueline quickly suited up and set out in a dinghy. Once she caught up with Marika, she repeatedly lunged towards her, vowing to stop her schemes despite Marika's protests. She continued bothering Marika for some time into the race, revealing the set-up she had planned as revenge against Hakuoh along the way. However as they were passing through the clouds, Marika drew her attention to another unknown craft flying nearby. The helicraft, belonging to the Bisque Company, began firing randomly on the racers. Jacqueline briefly wondered if this was also Hakuoh's doing, but soon learned from radio communications that the attackers were targeting Marika, not knowing which dinghy she was in. She watched as Marika identified herself to the attacking craft, drawing their fire away from the other racers. Seeing her put herself in danger to protect the other racers, Jacqueline realised that Hakuoh was not at fault after all. She flew her dinghy towards the Bisque craft to assist Marika, giving a long apology as Marika urged her to stay out of danger. Having lost track of which dinghy was which, the Bisque fired on both of them. Jacqueline's dinghy was hit, lost one of its wings and fell away, though she managed to land safely on the ocean. After the Bisque Company was thwarted, Jacqueline was relieved to learn that the race had been restarted. She later sent a letter of thanks to the Hakuoh Academy Yacht Club . Skills & Abilities As chairwoman of the Nebula Cup planning committee, Jacqueline likely possesses a degree of organization skill though the exact extent is unknown. She is also capable of flying dinghies . Relationships Hakuoh Academy Yacht Club Jacqueline holds a grudge against Hakuoh Academy, following the incident at the 13th Nebula Cup, and took many precautions when she learnt Hakuoh would participate in the 19th Nebula Cup, as well as trying to get back at them. When she learnt Marika was a member of the Hakuoh Academy Yacht Club, she immediately assumed she was up to no good. However, after Marika protected the racers when the Bisque Company attacked, putting herself in danger, this animosity disappeared. Trivia *Jacqueline's seiyuu also voices Kachua, the captain of the Viracocha. *Jacqueline's name isn't mentioned in the episodes she is in but it is written on her ID tag (Mrs Jacqueline Stramp). In the episodes and credits, she is referred to as 'chairwoman' (委員長, Iin-chō). References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Anime-Only Category:Articles requiring images